


Merc With A Mouth and A Bottle Of Soap

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Deadpool (2016) RPF
Genre: Acting, Awkward Flirting, Bad Jokes, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Deadpool References, Deadpool being Deadpool, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fights, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, movie, single dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Working on the set of "Deadpool" can be interesting, and well... lots of fun!Bailey and Jordan love Ryan! He understand and shares, their same sense of humor. He's easy to talk to, and is always looking to crack jokes.Bailey's feelings for Ryan, are much different than Jordan's. Jordan sees Ryan as a good friend. While Bailey has romantic feelings for Ryan. She will occasionally flirt with him, with Jordan around to make it easier.But when Jordan is requested to work in Denmark. Will Bailey finally act on her feelings, or will she be too afraid?Jordan enjoys working with Ed. While Bailey, would rather slap him with a tiny baby hand.Jordan talks with Ed as much as she can. Even though, Ed kind of keeps to himself... but he does Enjoy joking with Ryan and the girls.Ed's time with the group is short. After Deadpool he signs on for a different movie. Making him unable to see Ryan, Bailey, or Jordan. But where does Ed end up...?Who requested Jordan work in Denmark, and why?





	1. Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be the longest chapter... it is just to establish friendships/working friendships.

**4 years ago on the set of “ _Deadpool”_**

 

\----

"Hey Dan!" Ryan giggles.

 

"Did you just call me Dan?" Jordan asks, as she laughs.

 

"Yes, not important though." Ryan nods.

 

-

Jordan rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Where's Bae?" Ryan asks, looking around.

 

"Getting coffee I think?" Jordan shrugs.

 

"So I'm stuck with you?" Ryan pouts.

 

"Oh eat me." Jordan laughs.

 

"I thought you were, saving yourself for-"

 

"Ryan!" Jordan growls wide eyed.

 

"Ryan are bothering, poor Jordan again?" Ed asks.

 

"Not more than usual." Ryan shrugs.

 

"He misses Bailey. Because she's getting coffee." Jordan giggles, as she looks up at Ed.

 

-

Ryan rolls his eyes.

 

-

"Ryan, it's a Monday. Cut Jordan a break." Ed smiles.

 

"My hero." Jordan dramatically sighs.

 

"But I'm bored without-"

 

"I'm here! Sorry!" Bailey says, as she stumbles.

 

-

Jordan cringes. Seeing Bailey carrying a ton of different drinks, a big bag of food, and of course watching her trip.

 

-

Ed catches the drink carrier, before Bailey drops it.

 

-

"Thanks." Bailey smiles embarrassed.

 

"I knew should've gone with you." Jordan sighs.

 

"But you couldn't have, because then-"

 

-

Jordan stomps on Ryan's foot.

 

-

"Ow!" Ryan shoves Jordan.

 

-

Ed looks at Ryan and Jordan confused.

 

-

Jordan snorts as she stumbles.

 

-

"Excuse me! No bruising the actors, where my beauty makeup can't cover!" Bailey snaps.

 

"He's wearing full body, prosthetics today. It'll be covered, I'll make sure of it." Jordan smiles.

 

"Better be!" Bailey rolls her eyes.

 

\---

"So what's today's question?" Ryan asks, changing the subject.

 

"More like, who is asking today's question?" Jordan asks.

 

"I believe it's Ryan's turn." Ed shrugs.

 

"Great." Jordan rolls her eyes.

 

"Go ahead Ryan. What's your question?" Bailey smiles.

 

"Would you date someone, who already has a kid?" Ryan asks.

 

"I would, yeah. As long as they're open for having more. Cause I will be an awesome Stepmom! But I also wanna be a mom." Bailey smiles.

 

"That you would baby. That you would." Ryan winks at Bailey.

 

-

Bailey giggles with a blush.

 

-

"Get a room you too." Jordan rolls her eyes.

 

"Jordan what about you? Would you date someone, who already has a child?" Ed asks.

 

"Yes." Jordan answers without a second thought.

 

"You would?" Ed asks, a bit surprised.

 

"Yeah. I mean sure, I'd want a baby of my own... Like Bailey. But it would just be a bonus. That they already have a baby that I could love." Jordan nods.

 

-

Ed smiles.

 

-

 

"Sounds like you've really, thought about that before." Ryan teases.

 

"Admittedly, yes I have." Jordan shrugs with a smile.

 

"Some of us women do." Bailey playfully nudges Jordan.

 

"But what about you guys?" Bailey asks.

 

"I think I would." Ryan shrugs.

 

"I definitely would." Ed smiles.


	2. Working with old friends again

**Current Day on the set of “ _Deadpool 2”_**

 

\----

"Dan!" Ryan greets with open arms.

 

"What did you do?" Jordan asks confused.

 

"I haven't seen you in years, and this is how you greet me?" Ryan fakes hurt.

 

"Fine. I missed you so much, you giant condom." Jordan smiles.

 

"Wrong universe. I'm not that Gustoff kid that gives away my identity every episode."

 

"Wait... Can we say that?" Jordan gasps.

 

"Too late." Ryan shrugs. "Dear reader, if that burns your biscuit. Well I'm just not the sexy, antihero you're looking for."

 

"Ryan... Who are you talking to?" Bailey asks confused.

 

"Just my new friend." Ryan winks.

 

"You're talking to space." Bailey snorts.

 

\---

"Anyway, what's on the agenda today?" Jordan asks.

 

"Obviously it's **_Deadpool_** , so-"

 

"Hey sorry guys, we have a last minute change." Director David Leitch sighs.

 

"What kind of change?" Bailey asks confused.

 

"Jordan, you're being sent to Denmark." Leitch says, handing Jordan a plane ticket.

 

"Denmark? Who's in Denmark?" Bailey asks loudly.

 

"Did I do something wrong?" Jordan half-heartedly laughs.

 

"No, no it's a-"

 

"You can't take Dan from me! I won't let you!" Ryan says, as he tightly hugs Jordan.

 

-

Jordan scoffs out a laugh.

 

-

"It's a special request. That's all I was told." Leitch shrugs.

 

"When am I leaving?" Jordan asks.

 

"Tonight actually. You start right away tomorrow." Leitch smiles, before walking away.

 

"Tonight!" Jordan screams.

 

-

Bailey and Ryan frown.


	3. Last minute flight

Jordan quickly runs to her apartment, she packs a bag for two years’ worth of working, and then Ryan and Bailey take her to the airport.

 

\----

"I don't want you to leave." Bailey pouts.

 

"I know, I don't want to leave either." Jordan sighs, as she hugs her friend.

 

"Well I won't miss you." Ryan scoffs.

 

-

Bailey glares at Ryan.

 

-

Jordan giggles as she hugs Ryan goodbye.

 

-

"Can I keep you?" Ryan whispers in Jordan's ear.

 

"Don't make this harder on us." Jordan shakes her head.

 

"I just can't quit you." Ryan pouts.

 

"Oh my God." Bailey rolls her eyes.

 

-

Jordan and Ryan start laughing.

 

\---

"Wish me luck." Jordan sighs.

 

"Don't get sold into sex trafficking." Ryan pats Jordan's shoulder.

 

"Thanks." Jordan rolls her eyes.

 

"Good luck." Bailey forces a smile.

 

"Ryan you be good to her! Otherwise I'll come back, and cut your dick off!" Jordan threatens.

 

"I'll just grow another one." Ryan shrugs.

 

"Told you! He's a grower, not a shower!" Bailey laughs.

 

\--

" _Passengers of Flight 19, please head to terminal 10_."

 

\--

"That's me. Bye guys." Jordan sighs heavily.

 

-

Bailey waves as Jordan grabs her bags.

 

-

"Bye." Ryan waves.

 

-

Jordan waves one last time, before disappearing among the crowd.

 

\----

Jordan anxiously reaches her terminal.

 

\--

"Hi, enjoy your flight." A young woman smiles.

 

-

Jordan nods as she hands over her ticket.

 

\---

Because of her job, Jordan is used to flying. However, not knowing who she's working with. Or what movie set she's going to be on. Slowly started to set off Jordan's anxiety.

 

-

Jordan finds her seat, she checks the time, and prays she can sleep on the plane


	4. Denmark

After a 15 hour flight, and 4 hour drive. Jordan arrives on her new movie set.

 

\----

"Thank you so much." Jordan says, as she pays the cab driver.

 

-

The taxi takes off, and Jordan turns to face the set.

 

\---

Jordan let's out a nervous sigh, before walking onto the set.

 

-

"Hi, you must be Jordan!" A man says, as he approaches Jordan.

 

"Yeah, you must be...?"

 

"I'm Mads Matthiesen, the director." Mads says, introducing himself.

 

"I've heard your name before." Jordan smiles.

 

"All I hear is your name. You're quite the buzz around here." Mads chuckles.

 

"I'm sorry?" Jordan says confused.

 

"You don't know, who requested you here?" Mads asks.

 

"No. I was just told yesterday, to fly out here." Jordan shakes her head.

 

"Interesting. Well Jordan, welcome to the crew. I've heard good things about. I imagine you'll enjoy your time with us." Mads nods.

 

"Yeah, thanks." Jordan smiles.

 

-

Mads walks over to his camera crew. Ending his conversation with Jordan.

 

\---

"Okay, but where do I go?" Jordan says confused.

 

-

Jordan turns around, looking for the make-up trailer.

 

-

"Jordan!" A male voice yells.

 

-

Jordan smiles seeing the familiar face.

 

-

"You made it!" The male says, as he hugs Jordan.

 

"You're the actor-? Did you request I come here?" Jordan asks with a laugh.

 

"I did actually, yeah." He nods.

 

"Why?" Jordan asks confused.

 

"I wanted to see a familiar face." He shrugs.

 

"So you just needed, someone to talk to?" Jordan teases.

 

"Yeah." He laughs.

 

-

Jordan laughs, as she looks down.

 

\---

A pair of little blue eyes, look up at Jordan.

 

-

"Hi! Who are you?" Jordan smiles, as she kneels.

 

-

A five year old girl, with light brown hair, and blue eyes stares at Jordan shyly.

 

-

"My name is Jordan. But some of my friends, call me Dan." Jordan smiles.

 

-

The little girl giggles.

 

-

"I know, Dan is a silly name for a girl." Jordan laughs.

 

"This is Ella, my daughter." He smiles, nudging the little girl.

 

"Daughter?" Jordan asks confused.


	5. Daughter?!

"Right, I suppose I never mentioned her." He says, scratching the back of his neck.

 

"No, Ed you hadn't. Why is that?" Jordan says, as she stands.

 

"Well I'm not with her mum." Ed shrugs.

 

"Okay, but that isn't an excuse. She's absolutely adore, and she has your eyes. Why would you hide her?" Jordan scoffs.

 

"Well she is only five years old." Ed says, looking down at Ella.

 

"So she happened-?"

 

-

Ella looks up at Ed.

 

-

"Yes." Ed nods.

 

"What changed, that suddenly here she is?" Jordan asks.

 

"I don't have a babysitter... And well Ella won't talk to anyone. So I need to bring her to set with me." Ed sighs.

 

"Stupid question. Can she talk?" Jordan asks.

 

"Yes she can. She just refuses to speak to, anyone that isn't me." Ed rolls his eyes.

 

"I was that kind of kid too." Jordan giggles.

 

"You were?" Ed asks surprised.

 

"Yeah, so don't worry. I didn't talk much until I was 16." Jordan shrugs.

 

-

Ed stares at Jordan.

 

-

"Now that I'm older, I'm not afraid to tell people off." Jordan giggles.

 

-

Ed smiles.

 

\---

"Ed. Ed... We need you on set." A woman says, interrupting the conversation.

 

"Right, okay." Ed nods.

 

-

Jordan looks down at her feet.

 

-

"Ella, do you want to go back to my trailer?" Ed asks, kneeling down by his daughter.

 

-

Ella shakes her head.

 

-

"I don't want you to wander around set." Ed sighs.

 

-

Ella points to Jordan.

 

-

"What?" Ed asks, looking at Jordan.

 

-

Jordan notices Ed looking at her.

 

-

"What?" Jordan asks confused.

 

"You want to stay with Jordan?" Ed asks, looking back at Ella.

 

-

Ella nods.

 

-

Jordan smiles.

 

-

"Do you mind watching her? I promise it's just for today. I'll figure something out-"

 

"It's fine, seriously. I really don't mind at all." Jordan laughs.

 

"Thank you." Ed sighs with a smile.

 

"No problem." Jordan nods.

 

"You be good." Ed says, kissing Ella's cheek.

 

-

Ella bashfully smiles.

 

-

Jordan giggles.

 

-

Ed walks onto set.

 

\---

"Come on Ella, let's go find the makeup trailer." Jordan says, holding out her hand.

 

-

Ella takes Jordan's hand.


	6. Step off bitch

"Actually... Ella, have you seen the make-up trailer?" Jordan asks, as she walks with Ella.

 

-

Ella shrugs.

 

-

"That's alright. If we get lost, I'm blaming you." Jordan teases, lightly nudging Ella.

 

-

Ella smiles.

 

-

"Oh wait, here it is." Jordan says, noticing the trailer across the set.

 

\---

Ella squeezes Jordan's hand.

 

-

Jordan looks down at Ella confused.

 

-

Ella starts to hide behind Jordan. Never letting go of her hand.

 

-

"Ella what's-?"

 

"So you're the new girl." A female voice states annoyed.

 

-

Jordan looks up at Blonde female, much younger than Jordan.

 

-

"Yeah, my name is Dan." Jordan forces a smile.

 

"Dan?" The girl asks confused.

 

"You heard me." Jordan nods.

 

"I'm Lacey." The blonde shrugs.

 

"Okay, Lacey. Any reason Ella, doesn't like you?" Jordan asks.

 

"Who?" Lacey asks confused.

 

"Well that's answer enough." Jordan nods.

 

"Oh the brat?" Lacey scoffs, noticing Ella.

 

-

Ella looks away from Lacey.

 

-

"You know what Lacey. I really hope your time here, is short. If it isn't, I'll be sure to make life difficult for you." Jordan narrows her eyes.

 

-

Ella tries hiding her smile.

 

-

"Excuse me?" Lacey fake laughs.

 

"Have a nice day." Jordan sighs. "Come on Ella."

 

-

Ella looks up at Jordan.

 

-

"You know Dan, if I were you. I'd remember that you're new here. So I'd watch what you say." Lacey says, stopping Jordan.

 

"Well Lacey. I was requested, to specifically be here. I don't think I need to be careful of a damn thing." Jordan says, pushing past Lacey.

 

-

Ella holds Jordan's hand tightly.

 

-

"Bitch." Lacey rolls her eyes.

 

-

Jordan snickers to herself.

 

\----

Once Jordan and Ella enter the make-up trailer. Jordan turns to Ella, and she kneels down next to her.

 

"Hey Ella, are you okay?" Jordan asks.

 

-

Ella stares at Jordan.

 

-

"Excuse my French. But Lacey is a bitch, and you shouldn't believe what she says." Jordan states.

 

-

Ella giggles slightly.

 

-

"Don't worry about her, being mean to you either. Because if she is, I'll kick her ass." Jordan smiles.

 

-

Ella nods with a smile.

 

-

"Do you want to color or something? I think I have a mermaid book, in my bag." Jordan offers.

 

-

Ella nods excitedly.

 

-

"Alright let's get those out." Jordan smiles.


	7. Missing (Jor)dan

**Back in the US at Bailey's apartment.**

 

**\----**

"Bae, I miss Dan." Ryan frowns.

 

"Me too, and she's only been gone one day." Bailey sighs.

 

"Let’s FaceTime her!" Ryan suggests.

 

"Would she be awake?" Bailey asks.

 

"It's midnight here, so I'm assuming yes." Ryan nods, pulling out his phone.

 

"Ryan she's-"

 

"Too late." Ryan smiles.

 

\---

" _Ryan_!" Jordan squeals happily.

 

"We miss you Dan." Ryan pouts.

 

" _I miss you both too_." Jordan sighs.

 

-

Bailey leans into frame and waves.

 

-

" _Hey Bailey_! _Please tell me, you've kissed those lips already_." Jordan giggles.

 

"Jordan!" Bailey gasps.

 

" _Oh come on_! _Just because I'm over here, doesn't change_ -"

 

"Jordan!" Bailey snaps.

 

-

_Jordan giggles._

 

_-_

"Were you just talking about me?" Ryan asks.

 

-

 _Jordan_ and Bailey both laugh.

 

\--

"So how's your first day?" Bailey asks.

 

 _"It's interesting_." Jordan nods.

 

"Details." Bailey smiles.

 

" _Well Francis apparently, has a daughter_." Jordan says, still slightly confused.

 

"What?" Bailey asks surprised.

 

"Who got with Francis?" Ryan asks confused.

 

" _He just said he's not with her mom_." Jordan shrugs.

 

"Okay, so single dad status." Bailey nods.

 

" _I mean his daughter, is absolutely adorable! She has his eyes, and I'm so jealous_." Jordan smiles at someone out of frame.

 

"Is she there, with you?" Bailey asks.

 

" _Yeah, she's coloring me a picture_." Jordan nods.

 

"Aw." Ryan gushes.

 

-

Bailey giggles.

 

-

" _Save the baby fever, for after our conversation_." Jordan teases.

 

"I'll try to wait. But from the sounds of it, Bae owes me a kiss." Ryan winks at Bailey.

 

-

_Jordan laughs._

 

_-_

"I hate you guys." Bailey blushes.

 

"Speaking of kissing." Ryan smirks.


	8. Just like old times

**In Denmark**

 

**\----**

" _Speaking of kissing_." Ryan smirks.

 

"Ryan-?"

 

"Wade fucking Wilson." Ed's voice sends a chill down Jordan's spine.

 

-

Jordan looks over her shoulder confused.

 

-

" _I want Dan back Francis_!" Ryan sternly states.

 

"I think it's too late, to try and fight for her now." Ed shrugs, standing behind Jordan.

 

-

Jordan looks back at Bailey on the phone.

 

-

_Bailey bites her lip, as tries not to laugh._

 

_-_

" _You really think I give up that easily_?" Ryan scoffs.

 

"You already have Bailey. Why not share poor Jordan? I'm sure she's been feeling lonely." Ed shrugs, placing his arm around Jordan's waist.

 

-

Jordan stares at Bailey wide eyed.

 

-

_Bailey mouths the words, 'oh my God', in response._

 

_-_

" _Excuse me, I treat all my girls fairly_." Ryan scoffs.

 

" _All your girls_?" Bailey asks, turning to Ryan.

 

-

Jordan giggles.

 

-

" _How many do you have_?" Bailey asks.

 

" _Later baby_." Ryan whispers.

 

-

Ed chuckles.

 

-

_Bailey looks at Jordan._

 

_-_

Jordan shrugs.

 

-

"Looks like you're in trouble with the Misses." Ed teases.

 

" _Yeah thanks for that_." Ryan rolls his eyes.

 

"We should probably go." Jordan giggles.

 

" _Yeah apparently, he has something explaining to do_." Bailey glares at Ryan.

 

-

Ed laughs.

 

-

"Bye Wade." Jordan waves.

 

" _Bye Yukio_." Ryan says, with an adorable voice.

 

-

Jordan squeals as she hangs up.

 

\---

Ed steps back from Jordan.

 

-

"Sorry about that." Jordan blushes.

 

"It isn't any different, than working with them." Ed shrugs.

 

"The conversation? Oh no... I meant, my stupid girly side Ryan brings out." Jordan nervously laughs.

 

"I thought it was adorable." Ed smiles.

 

"It's terrifying and creepy actually." Jordan rolls her eyes.


	9. Ella's drawing

Ella finishes coloring, and walks over to Jordan and her dad.

 

\---

Ella pokes Jordan's leg.

 

-

"Hey baby." Ed smiles at Ella.

 

"Are you done?" Jordan asks, smiling at Ella.

 

-

Ella nods handing Jordan the picture.

 

-

"Thank you! This is so pretty." Jordan says, looking over the drawing.

 

-

Ella bashfully smiles.

 

-

Ed gets closer to Jordan, to look over the drawing.

 

-

"Wait, is this me as a mermaid?" Jordan asks, noticing the black hair and brown eyes.

 

-

Ella nods.

 

-

"Ella that's so sweet." Ed chuckles.

 

-

Jordan kneels next to Ella.

 

-

Ella points to a little mermaid in the drawing.

 

-

"Is that you?" Jordan asks, looking at Ella.

 

-

Ella nods, and points to their hands.

 

-

"They're holding hands, like we did. Are they friends, like us?" Jordan smiles.

 

-

Ella nods again.

 

-

"Aw thank you so much Ella! I really appreciate this, seriously!" Jordan says, opening her arms.

 

-

Ella smiles as she hugs Jordan.

 

-

Ed smiles, he's happy Ella is getting close to someone. Especially if it's Jordan.

 

-

"Should I keep this here?" Jordan asks Ella.

 

-

Ella nods pointing to the big mirror.

 

-

"That's a great place. I could see it every day I'm here." Jordan smiles.

 

-

Jordan stands up and slips the drawing into the mirrors frame.

 

-

"There." Jordan smiles, turning to Ella.

 

-

Ella smiles and goes back to coloring.

 

-

Jordan giggles.

 

\--

"I think she really likes you." Ed comments.

 

"Well I really like Ella." Jordan shrugs.

 

"This is a first. Ella won't even color a picture, for her favorite teacher." Ed states.

 

"Seriously?" Jordan asks confused.

 

-

Ed nods.

 

-

"Huh." Jordan says, looking at Ella.

 

-

Knowing that, makes Jordan appreciate the drawing even more.


	10. What just happened?!

**At Bailey's.**

 

\----

"They make a cute couple." Ryan laughs.

 

"What other girls Ryan?" Bailey asks, laughing a little.

 

"What?" Ryan asks confused.

 

"You mentioned other girls. What other girls?" Bailey asks.

 

"Girls? None. Women? Just you and Dan." Ryan shrugs.

 

"No you said, you treat all your girls fairly'!" Bailey crosses her arms.

 

"Well Dan's more of a boyfriend." Ryan says, tapping his chin.

 

"She's going to kill you for that." Bailey giggles.

 

"Bae I was just playing. There's no one else, besides you and Dan." Ryan smiles.

 

"I love hearing you say that." Bailey smiles.

 

"Want to make it even better?" Ryan asks.

 

"I'm listening." Bailey nods.

 

"Can I spend the night?" Ryan asks.

 

"Sure. The guest room is always set up for you." Bailey nods.

 

"Thanks Bae." Ryan says, kissing Bailey's forehead.

 

-

Bailey freezes in surprise.

 

-

"Night, love you." Ryan says, walking into the guest room.

 

"Yeah... Night, love you too." Bailey whispers, still in shock.

 

-

Ryan closes the bedroom door.

 

-

Bailey quickly picks up her phone. She texts Jordan freaking out.

 

\--

**_'Jordan! Jordan! Ryan just kissed my forehead! I'm freaking out... Help!' - Bailey._ **


	11. Lacey vs Jordan

**Denmark.**

 

\----

"Uh Jordan." Ed clears his throat.

 

"Yeah?" Jordan smiles.

 

"I wanted to tell you, that I-"

 

-

Jordan's phone starts going off.

 

-

"Ugh Bailey." Jordan rolls her eyes.

 

-

Ed looks down.

 

-

"I'm sorry." Jordan says, pulling out her phone.

 

\--

**_'Jordan! Jordan! Ryan just kissed my forehead! I'm freaking out... Help!' - Bailey._ **

 

\--

"Bailey and her emergencies." Jordan laughs.

 

-

Ed smiles slightly.

 

-

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Jordan puts her phone away.

 

"Maybe another time. I'm sure Bailey needs you." Ed shrugs.

 

"You are not about to ghost this conversation." Jordan scoffs.

 

-

Ed chuckles.

 

-

"I swear I'm listening, so speak!" Jordan nods.

 

"It can-"

 

\---

"Ed there you are!" A familiar voice laughs.

 

"Oh fuck." Jordan rolls her eyes.

 

-

Ed laughs at Jordan's reaction.

 

-

"Ed! You-who!" Lacey sings, as she approaches the make-up trailer.

 

"Good luck." Jordan forces a smile.

 

-

Ed scoffs as Jordan leaves him for Ella.

 

\--

"Ed, do you have wax in your ears?" Lacey asks, as she steps into the trailer.

 

"No Lacey, I was busy actually." Ed says annoyed.

 

-

Ella tenses when she sees Lacey.

 

-

"Busy? Busy with who?" Lacey scoffs.

 

"Yeah Francis, who's more important than Lacey?" Jordan mockingly asks.

 

-

Lacey looks to her left, to see Ella and Jordan together.

 

-

Ella looks up at Jordan.

 

-

"Oh you're here." Lacey fakes nice.

 

-

Ed eyes Lacey.

 

-

"I'm the make-up lady, so yeah." Jordan nods.

 

"Oh, great you're staying." Lacey grits her teeth.

 

"I might be a part-time nanny too." Jordan winks at Ella.

 

-

Ella smiles.

 

-

Ed chuckles.

 

-

Lacey glares at Jordan.

 

\--

"Lacey was there something you needed?" Ed asks, clearing his throat.

 

"You know what, I forgot. I'll have to find you later." Lacey forces a shy giggle.

 

"Sure, when you remember let me know." Ed nods.

 

"Maybe then the brat and-" Lacey starts to mumble.

 

-

Ella puts her head down.

 

-

"Excuse me Lacey?" Jordan snaps.

 

-

Ella looks up at Jordan surprised.

 

-

Lacey jumps slightly startled.

 

-

"What?" Ed asks confused.

 

"I don't know, I didn't-"

 

"I've only been here a few hours. But you've been here all day, I'm sure. So within that time, you've been nothing but a bitch towards Ella." Jordan storms over to Lacey.

 

-

Ella watches Jordan.

 

-

"Excuse me?" Ed asks angrily.

 

"What? That's so untrue." Lacey lies.

 

"Really? Because whenever you're around. Ella is miserable and tense." Jordan crosses her arms.

 

-

Ed stares at Lacey.

 

-

"You're just looking for drama." Lacey rolls her eyes.

 

"Am I?" Jordan raises her eyebrows.

 

-

Ed looks over at Ella.

 

-

"Baby is this true?" Ed asks Ella.

 

-

Ella looks between her dad and Lacey. Her little heart is racing, and her palms are sweating.

 

-

"Why are you asking her? She-"

 

"Ella you can be honest. Don't worry about what might happen. Lacey or anyone else, will HAVE to deal with me." Jordan gets closer to Lacey.

 

"Ella my baby, was Lacey mean to you?" Ed asks again.

 

-

Ella nods, looking away from her dad.

 

-

"Ed you can't really-"

 

"Get out of this trailer, leave the set, and never approach me or my daughter again." Ed says angrily.

 

"Excuse me?" Lacey asks annoyed.

 

"Your job is terminated bitch. Bye." Jordan smiles.

 

-

Lacey screams as she storms away.

 

-

Jordan, Ed, and Ella flinch from the screaming.


	12. Thank you Jordan

With Lacey gone, Ella runs up to her Dad.

 

-

Ed bends down and picks his daughter up.

 

-

"Are you alright?" Ed asks, searching Ella's face.

 

-

Ella touches her ears.

 

-

"Me too, I think I'm deaf." Jordan laughs.

 

-

Ella smiles.

 

-

"Jordan, thank you for standing up for Ella. You really didn't have to do that." Ed smiles at Jordan.

 

"I was raised by a bully, and I was bullied throughout my school career. I would never let anyone else experience that." Jordan shrugs.

 

"I greatly appreciate that." Ed nods.

 

"Ella's a sweet girl. No one should destroy that in her." Jordan says, touching Ella's shoulder.

 

-

Ella leans towards Jordan, with open arms.

 

-

"You want a hug?" Jordan asks, with a smile.

 

-

Ella nods.

 

-

"Aw." Jordan smiles, as she hugs Ella.

 

-

Ed chuckles as he watches them.

 

-

"Thank you Ella." Jordan giggles.

 

\---

"Jordan, about your nanny-"

 

"It was just a joke." Jordan shrugs.

 

"Well I don't mean to push Ella, on you or anything. It's just-"

 

"Ed I'm very happy to help you. I have no problem watching Ella." Jordan smiles. "I might corrupt her, with everything Marvel..."

 

-

Ed and Jordan laugh.

 

-

"But I enjoy spending time with kids." Jordan shrugs.

 

"Looks like you'll be spending, more time with Daddy now." Ed smiles at Ella.

 

-

Ella points to Jordan with a shrug.

 

-

"Yes regardless of a nanny. You'll be hanging out with Jordan. When I bring you with me." Ed nods.

 

-

Ella claps excitedly.

 

-

Jordan laughs.

 

\--

Jordan's phone buzzes, reminding of Jordan's text.

 

\--

"I should probably, let you get back to Bailey." Ed clears his throat.

 

"Yeah it's probably about Ryan." Jordan rolls her eyes.

 

"We'll be on set, if you need to find us." Ed nods.

 

"Wait, about earlier. What were you going to say?" Jordan asks.

 

"I don't remember..." Ed lies.

 

-

Ella rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Okay forget I asked." Jordan sighs.

 

"I'll leave you to your call." Ed says, as he carries Ella out of the trailer.

 

-

Jordan shakes her head.

 

\----

Outside of the trailer.

 

\--

Ella slaps her daddy's shoulder.

 

-

"What?" Ed asks confused.

 

-

Ella crosses her arms.

 

-

"You're too young, to understand." Ed sighs.

 

-

Ella rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Jordan's made you spunky huh?" Ed chuckles.


	13. The Francis tea

Jordan pulls out her phone, and she calls Bailey.

 

\----

" _About time_! _What the hell, have you been doing_?" Bailey answers the phone.

 

"Getting a blonde bitch fired." Jordan laughs.

 

" _Oh I need this tea_!" Bailey gasps.

 

"No, no! What happened with Ryan?" Jordan shakes her head.

 

" _Girl that can wait_! _Give me the tea_!" Bailey scoffs.

 

"Alright. Well this blonde bitch, was very rude to Ed's daughter." Jordan begins.

 

" _Oh hell no_!" Bailey raises her voice.

 

"I don't know specifically, what happened. But his daughter, did not want to be near this chick." Jordan says angrily.

 

" _So big bad Jordan came out_?" Bailey giggles.

 

"Not the first time, actually." Jordan shrugs.

 

" _Oh_?" Bailey says surprised.

 

"I just warned her, not to mess with Ed's daughter." Jordan explains.

 

" _Okay, okay_..." Bailey says.

 

"But just now. She was glaring at me, talking rudely to Ed's daughter, and really making his daughter uncomfortable." Jordan tosses her hands.

 

" _Oh so big bad Jordan attacked_." Bailey giggles.

 

"Oh definitely! I told the bitch off, and Ed told her she's fired. Because he doesn't mess around. When it comes to his daughter." Jordan smiles to herself.

 

" _Goals_!" Bailey sighs.

 

"Totally." Jordan giggles.

 

" _And you are so step mom goals_!" Bailey adds.

 

"Step mom goals? Bailey there's-"

 

" _No_! _I_ _ship this, don't ruin it_!" Bailey scolds.

 

"Whatever. Tell me about Ryan." Jordan rolls her eyes.


	14. The Dadpool tea

" _Okay so after Ryan hung up with you_. _He said, 'you and Ed make a cute couple'_." Bailey begins.

 

-

Jordan sighs annoyed.

 

-

" _Shut up you do_!" Bailey snaps.

 

-

Jordan giggles.

 

-

" _Anyway, I gave him shit about other girls. Which of course, he said there weren't any_." Bailey laughs.

 

"Right." Jordan nods.

 

" _Which he said, 'you're more of a boyfriend'_." Bailey giggles.

 

"Gosh, thanks." Jordan laughs.

 

" _I told him, you'd appreciate that_." Bailey giggles again.

 

-

Jordan shakes her head.

 

-

" _But then Ryan asked, 'if he could stay the night'_? _I told him he totally could_." Bailey sighs.

 

"Oh Bailey all grown up." Jordan teases.

 

" _Hush_!" Bailey snaps.

 

-

Jordan laughs.

 

-

" _So Ryan got up to go to bed, and he_..." Bailey hesitates.

 

"He what?" Jordan asks eagerly.

 

" _He kissed my forehead, and told me he loved me_." Bailey dreamily sighs.

 

"Okay the 'I love you' is normal between us and Ryan. But kissing your forehead? That's some intimate stuff, especially followed by I love you!" Jordan squeals.

 

" _Dude I can't even_... _Like yes I love Ryan, he's dreamy, and God I don't know_!" Bailey starts to freak out.

 

"Ryan is goals! Girl get on that! Ryan can make you so happy! He'll treat you so we'll!" Jordan encourages. "And he's gorgeous!"

 

" _Okay excuse me, step mom goals_. _Ed needs to ask you out_! _My ship needs to be realized_!" Bailey sternly states.

 

"Bailey-"

 

" _Girl he's goals_! _He stood up for his baby_! _So did you, you're so protective of that little girl_! _The little girl you just met_!" Bailey states the facts.

 

-

Jordan rolls her eyes, with a sigh.

 

-

" _I'm serious, if he doesn't get with you soon_. _I'm flying out there, and making this happen_!" Bailey insists.

 

"Okay mom." Jordan laughs.

 

" _Admit it, Ed is goals_! _Admit it_!" Bailey raises her voice.

 

"Yes Ed is goals!" Jordan giggles.

 

" _Thank you_!" Bailey shouts.

 

"He's the opposite of Francis. He's so soft with his daughter, and-" Jordan sighs.

 

" _Girl, get on that_!" Bailey laughs.

 

\--

A sudden noise outside of the trailer startles Jordan.

 

\--

"I should probably go, before someone hears me." Jordan blushes.

 

" _Okay talk to later_." Bailey giggles.

 

"Yes I need Ryan updates!" Jordan nods.

 

" _Bye_." Bailey sighs.

 

"Goodnight." Jordan laughs, before hanging up.


	15. What the noise was

**Outside of Jordan's trailer.**

 

\----

Ed has left Ella on set with his assistant. Ella didn't seem to mind him, because Ed wanted to talk to Jordan.

 

\----

Once Ed approaches Jordan's trailer door. He stops, when he hears Jordan talking.

 

\---

_"Okay mom." Jordan can be heard laughing._

 

-

Ed furrows his brow. He thought Jordan was calling Bailey, not her mom.

 

-

_"Yes Ed is goals!" Jordan can be heard giggling._

 

'Goals?' Ed wonders to himself. 'What does "goals" mean?'

 

_"He's the opposite of Francis. He's so soft with his daughter, and-" Jordan can be heard sighing._

 

-

Ed smirks to himself.

 

\--

Before Ed can more of the conversation. Something touches his leg, startling him.

 

-

Ed turns around too quickly. Resulting in him bumping into the trailer.

 

-

_"I should probably go, before someone hears me." Jordan can be heard saying._

 

-

Ed looks down to see Ella.

 

-

Ella has a disapproving look on her face.

 

-

Ed smiles as he picks Ella up, and he walks away with her.

 

-

"Thanks for the startle." Ed teases Ella.

 

-

Ella glares at her dad.

 

-

"I wasn't spying. I had intended on talking to her." Ed defends.

 

-

Ella shakes her head.

 

-

"Are you judging your own father?" Ed scoffs.

 

-

Ella nods.

 

-

"I think Jordan has corrupted you already." Ed chuckles.

 

-

Ella smiles slightly.

 

-

"I thought so." Ed smiles.

 

\---

Ella looks over her father's shoulder.

 

-

"What?" Ed asks, as he turns around.

 

"Hey guys." Jordan smiles, her cheeks are still pink from her blush.

 

-

Ella waves at Jordan.

 

-

"All caught up with Bailey?" Ed asks.

 

"Yeah. Bailey and Ryan are getting close." Jordan continues to smile.

 

"How close?" Ed asks.

 

"Ryan kissed Bailey's forehead." Jordan says, mocking a gasp.

 

-

Ella giggles at Jordan.

 

-

"How bold of him." Ed chuckles.

 

"Well he followed it up with, his usual I love you." Jordan shrugs.

 

"Are they the new, uh?" Ed waves his hand around.

 

"Ship? They aren't new, but yes." Jordan nods.

 

"Oh right." Ed shakes his head.

 

"I mean Ryan's gorgeous, and he's goals.' Jordan giggles.

 

"He's goals?' What does that mean?" Ed asks, pretending he's never heard that statement before.

 

-

Ella shakes her head.

 

-

"Most people have a certain idea, in their head. Of what they look for in a significant other." Jordan explains. "Like I'm a sucker for blue eyes. They're my weakness. Sometimes I like full lips as well. Or even thick thighs, but I always go for the eyes."

 

"You go for just the eyes?" Ed asks, finding it hard to believe.

 

-

Ella sighs.

 

-

"For looks yes. Personality I like someone who makes me laugh, they're great with animals, and amazing with babies." Jordan shrugs. "Honestly the most cliché thing I need is. To know the person actually loves me."

 

"Wow, most women have a grocery list. I'm impressed." Ed nods.

 

"Thanks. Um anyway." Jordan nervously laughs.

 

-

Ed smiles.

 

-

"With Ryan he's funny, he understands our humor, he actually cares about Bailey, he's comfortable showing pda or gushing about her, he's great with kids, he's protective of Bailey, and he's supportive of Bailey." Jordan explains.

 

"And that translates to "goals"?" Ed asks.

 

"In a nutshell yes." Jordan nods.


	16. Did Ella just-?!

"Ed we need you on set." Mads yells.

 

"Do you mind-?"

 

"Of course not. Come here Miss. Ella." Jordan smiles, holding out her hands.

 

-

Ella happily reaches for Jordan.

 

-

"If I'm not mistaken, I think I've been replaced." Ed chuckles, as he hands over Ella.

 

"Yeah that generally happens." Jordan smiles.

 

\--

Ed can't help but smile, as Ella cuddles up to Jordan.

 

\--

"Aw I think someone needs a nap." Jordan pouts.

 

-

Ella sleepily sighs.

 

-

"Should I find you in your trailer?" Ed asks.

 

"Probably." Jordan nods.

 

"Alright, enjoy your nap love." Ed says, as he kisses Ella's cheek.

 

-

Ella nods as she closes her eyes.

 

-

Jordan giggles as she rubs Ella's back.

 

-

Ed leaves Ella with Jordan, as he walks in front of the camera.

 

\--

Jordan holds Ella close, as she walks back to the makeup trailer.

 

\---

**In the makeup trailer.**

 

\----

Jordan lies Ella on the couch, using her sweat shirt as a blanket, and she makes sure Ella is comfortable.

 

-

Ella curls up into a ball on the couch.

 

\--

Jordan tries to silently, clean up the coloring pages and crayons.

 

-

Ella opens her eyes, finding it hard to sleep.

 

\--

Jordan closes her pencil box, and then she looks up at Ella.

 

-

"Hey, you okay?" Jordan asks, seeing Ella looking at her.

 

-

Ella shakes her head.

 

-

"Do you want me, to sit with you?" Jordan asks.

 

-

Ella nods.

 

-

Jordan smiles as she walks over to the couch.

 

-

Ella sits up as Jordan sits down.

 

-

Jordan smiles as Ella rests her head in Jordan's lap.

 

-

Ella snuggles up to Jordan.

 

-

Jordan covers Ella with her sweat shirt again.

 

\----

When Ed finishes his scene. He walks to the makeup trailer, to check on Ella.

 

\---

Ed steps into the makeup trailer, and he smiles.

 

\--

Jordan has fallen asleep, with Ella snuggled up to her.

 

\--

Ed takes out his phone, to take a picture. It isn't every day that Ella, gets this close to someone.

 

-

After taking the picture, Ed puts his phone away, and Jordan starts to wake up.

 

-

"Hi." Ed whispers.

 

"Hey." Jordan smiles, as she stretches.

 

"I see you two are getting along well." Ed smiles.

 

"Uh yeah, so much that I fell asleep too." Jordan laughs embarrassed.

 

"Well I'm all done for the day. I should probably get her home." Ed shrugs.

 

"Yeah, okay." Jordan nods.

 

\--

Ed walks over to Ella, and he kneels down in front of her.

 

-

"Ella... Baby... Wake up." Ed whispers, lightly shaking Ella.

 

-

Ella inhales deeply as she starts to wake up.

 

-

"Hey baby. Let's get you home." Ed smiles.

 

-

Ella nods as she sits up.

 

-

Jordan giggles, as Ella rubs her eyes.

 

-

Ed carefully picks Ella up.

 

-

"Bye Ella." Jordan smiles, as she stands with them.

 

"Thank you again." Ed says, as he hugs Jordan.

 

"Oh... Yeah no problem." Jordan says, surprised by the hug.

 

"Say bye Ella." Ed says, looking down at Ella.

 

"Bye." Ella mumbles.

 

-

Jordan gasps as her heart wells up.

 

-

Ed stares at Jordan just as surprised.


	17. Things are getting crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I previously had something already typed out. That I really wanted to get to, so I went ahead and jumped to it. I really hope that I was able to blend things perfectly.  
> With that being said, I used the events behind "Deadpool". With "Deadpool 2", in order to get to where I wanted. So don't think what I have written is true, for "Deadpool 2", it actually happened during "Deadpool". I did not write a whole lot of the event, I only wrote what I had read online while the movie was in progress.

"E-El-Ella you spoke!" Jordan stutters.

 

-

Ella bashfully smiles.

 

-

"Baby you spoke! You actually spoke to someone!" Ed smiles happily.

 

"And she spoke to me! I-I-I... I feel so honored, and trusted!" Jordan chokes up slightly.

 

"I'm honestly shocked myself. But I'm not surprised she picked you." Ed nods to himself.

 

"Picked me? What did you mean she, picked me?" Jordan asks confused.

 

"We'll see you tomorrow Jordan." Ed smiles, as he starts to leave.

 

"Oh no you don't!" Jordan says, as she steps in front of Ed.

 

"You've been dodging me enough today. What am I being totally oblivious about?" Jordan demands an answer.

 

"I don't think you've been oblivious to anything." Ed shrugs.

 

"That's a damn lie! Now spill, what are you hiding from me?" Jordan crosses her arms.

 

"Nothing, it just probably wasn't-"

 

"Ed, stop! I'm a big girl, just say it!" Jordan tosses her hands.

 

-

Ed sighs as he looks down.

 

-

"What?" Jordan asks furrowing her brow.

 

"It's nothing. But we should really get going." Ed says, as he looks up.

 

"Ed come on, I don't want-"

 

"I really have nothing to say Jordan." Ed shakes his head.

 

"Alright fine, then whatever it is. I don't care." Jordan shrugs. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

 

-

Ed sighs heavily as Jordan walks away.

 

\--

Since it's the end of the day. Jordan walks out to the parking lot, she calls a cab, and then she leaves to find a hotel.

 

\----

**Back in LA.**

 

Things have come to a temporary standstill.

 

\---

"Ryan why did you have to do that?" Bailey asks, as they stand on set.

 

"What? You didn't really expect me, to let him ruin my movie. Did you?" Ryan shrugs.

 

"No I'm glad you stood up for it. But did you have to make him quit?" Bailey shakes her head.

 

"When it comes to creative differences. Apparently yes, I do have to make them quit." Ryan nods.

 

"But Ryan, he was the director! Who else is going to finish this movie?" Bailey states annoyed.

 

"We can figure it out, or I'll just finish it myself." Ryan shrugs.

 

"You are so ridiculous sometimes." Bailey sighs.

 

"Well I'm sorry, but I am Deadpool! And I'm not about to let some, cock gobbler ruin my movie or reputation. Just because he isn't aware, of who Deadpool is or what he can do!" Ryan firmly states.

 

"Ugh! So what are we supposed to do now?" Bailey asks.

 

"You interested in a last minute vacation?" Ryan smirks.

 

"Might as well, while we search for a director." Bailey nods.


	18. Daddy!

**The next afternoon in Denmark.**

 

**\----**

There's been a bit of an "elephant in the room". Wherever Ed and Jordan are near each other.

 

-

Jordan's given up trying to talk to Ed. Only because Ed refuses to talk.

 

-

Regardless of that situation. Ed still leaves Ella with Jordan. The two continue to spend time together. While Ed works on the set.

 

\---

"Should we watch Daddy on set?" Jordan asks, Ella as she holds her.

 

"Yeah." Ella smiles.

 

"I love that you talk to me." Jordan smiles.

 

"Excuse me miss. I'm looking for my mommy, have you seen her?" A voice asks, getting Jordan to turn around.

 

-

Jordan starts to roll her eyes annoyed. Until she looks at the person speaking.

 

-

"DADDY!" Jordan squeals happily.

 

"Hi munchkin how are you?" Ryan laughs.

 

-

Ella stares at Ryan.

 

-

"Give me a hug, you gorgeous bastard!" Jordan smiles.

 

-

Ella stares at Jordan and Ryan confused.

 

-

"Oh we missed you!" Ryan says, giving Jordan a squeeze.

 

"We? Did you-?"

 

"Hey back up, five feet. We have a child around." Bailey sternly states.

 

"Bae!" Jordan screams as she hugs her.

 

-

Ella taps Jordan's shoulder.

 

-

"Oh I'm sorry. Ella these are my best friends. This is Bailey and her boyfriend Ryan." Jordan giggles at Bailey's face.

 

"I hate you." Bailey glares at Jordan.

 

"Bailey and Ryan. This is Ella, Francis' daughter." Jordan smiles.

 

"Hi beautiful." Ryan smiles.

 

-

Ella giggles.

 

-

"Nice to meet you Ella." Baily nods.

 

-

Ella waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer**  
> I do not like the term "daddy" in a sexual manner. Writing it as it was intended to be used, is kind of weird because it has become so sexualized.  
> Although, I had text my friend before "Deadpool 2". Asking if I could refer to Ryan as "Daddy"? He said I could, but we changed it to "Dadpool".  
> SO my point?  
> I'm not perfect either... haha


	19. Dinner and Drinks?

"Hang on, this is Francis'-? No..." Ryan stares at Ella.

 

-

Ella looks at Jordan confused.

 

-

"Look at her eyes, they're so gorgeous! She gets them from her Daddy." Jordan squeezes Ella.

 

-

Bailey giggles.

 

-

"So you and Francis, haven't gotten around to-?"

 

"Looks like we've got another talker." Ed says, walking up to Jordan.

 

"Francis." Ryan glares at Ed.

 

-

Jordan and Bailey giggle.

 

-

"How have you been, butter face?" Ed teases.

 

-

Ella furrows her brow.

 

-

Jordan gasps as she slaps Ed's chest.

 

-

Ed looks at Jordan confused.

 

-

"You're as bubbly as ever, Mr. Soap." Bailey teases.

 

-

Jordan snorts, with a roll of her eyes.

 

\--

If Ed's going to pretend that nothing, is wrong between them. Then so is Jordan, while her friends are around anyway.

 

\--

"He started it!" Bailey points at Ed.

 

-

Ella shakes her head.

 

-

"Are you done for the day?" Jordan asks, changing the subject.

 

"Yeah. Should we go somewhere?" Ed nods.

 

"Drinks?" Ryan suggests.

 

"Ryan I-"

 

"Dinner and drinks?" Ryan shrugs.

 

"Ryan think about Ella." Bailey sighs.

 

"Well I actually need to drop Ella with her mum." Ed shrugs.

 

"Aw. I have to give up the baby?" Jordan pouts.

 

-

Ella giggles.

 

-

"Yes I'm afraid so." Ed nods.

 

"Dammit." Jordan stomps her foot.

 

"Chill out s-"

 

Jordan glares at Bailey.

 

"So dinner and drinks?" Ryan asks.

 

"Sure. I'll meet you there." Ed nods, as he reaches for Ella.

 

-

Ella quickly hugs Jordan.

 

-

Jordan pouts, as she hands over Ella.

 

-

"Dan, you riding with us?" Ryan asks.

 

"Sure." Jordan nods.


	20. So much for fun

**At the restaurant.**

 

**\----**

"This place looks good." Ryan says, as he parks.

 

"Can we even pronounce the name?" Jordan laughs.

 

"I'm willing to try it." Bailey shrugs.

 

"So Dan, have you bed Francis yet?" Ryan asks, putting his arm across Jordan's shoulders.

 

"No Dad I haven't." Jordan rolls her eyes.

 

"She likes to take her time." Bailey teases.

 

"Wasn't that the point of him, bringing you out here?" Ryan chuckles.

 

"Dad!" Jordan scolds.

 

"Come on let's go get seated. I'll text Ed where we are." Bailey smiles.

 

-

Ryan leads Jordan inside, as they follow Bailey.

 

\---

Inside the restaurant, the hostess smiles at the group.

 

\--

"Hej bord til tre?" The hostess asks.

 

"Sorry we only speak English." Bailey cringes.

 

"Oh sorry. Table for three?" The hostess smiles.

 

"Four actually." Bailey corrects.

 

"Follow me." The hostess nods.

 

-

"So do you want to bed Francis?" Ryan asks, as he stays close to Jordan.

 

"Dad!" Jordan nervously laughs.

 

"You can tell Papa anything, my little bug." Ryan chuckles, pinching Jordan's cheek.

 

"Ow!" Jordan says, slapping Ryan's hand.

 

-

"Hey! Earth to aliens, does this table work?" Bailey snaps.

 

"Sorry." Jordan laughs.

 

"Yes it's fine." Ryan nods as they sit.

 

"Thank you." Bailey smiles to the hostess.

 

\--

"Promise you won't feel me up, under the table?" Ryan asks, as he sits across from Jordan.

 

"Damn you ruin my fun." Jordan giggles.

 

"Get a room." Bailey teases.

 

"I would love to, b-"

 

"Ed you made it." Ryan smiles.

 

-

Jordan looks over her shoulder.

 

-

"Nice choice in restaurant." Ed says, as he sits next to Jordan.

 

"Hey." Jordan smiles at Ed.

 

-

Ed clears his throat, as he opens his menu.

 

-

Jordan looks at Bailey confused.

 

-

Bailey shrugs.

 

-

"What has your panties in a bunch Francis?" Ryan asks.

 

"Ryan!" Jordan mumbles, as she kicks him.

 

"Please no foreplay." Ryan cringes from the pain.

 

-

Ed gets up from the table.

 

-

Jordan rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Movie cliché." Bailey sighs.

 

-

Jordan nods as she goes after Ed.


	21. Grow up!

Ed goes right for the bar, inside the restaurant.

 

\---

"Øl tak." Ed waves his hand.

 

-

The bartender nods.

 

-

"Alright what the hell?" Jordan asks, standing next to Ed.

 

-

Ed ignores Jordan.

 

-

"Seriously?" Jordan asks annoyed.

 

-

The bartender sets a beer down in front of Ed.

 

-

"Tak." Ed says, dropping some cash.

 

"Grow up Francis. What is your problem?" Jordan rolls her eyes.

 

"Are you interested in Ryan?" Ed asks, staring at the bar.

 

"What? No. Ryley is my ship, and Ryan's just my friend." Jordan scoffs.

 

-

Ed picks at the bar.

 

-

"Seriously? Since when has, my talking to Ryan bothered you?" Jordan asks confused.

 

"When it's coming off as flirting." Ed shrugs.

 

"So what if it was? That's how Ryan and I talk. But I would never pursue him. When I know Bailey's in love with him." Jordan shakes her head.

 

-

Ed sighs as he picks up his beer.

 

-

"Again, when has it bothered you?" Jordan shrugs. "You and I are just-"

 

"Maybe that's the problem." Ed mumbles, taking a swig of his beer.

 

"Excuse me? I can't hear you with that-"

 

"You know Ella really likes you, and she isn't open to just anyone." Ed shrugs.

 

"You know what, I'm not playing this game." Jordan tosses her hands.

 

-

Ed glances over at Jordan.

 

-

Jordan storms outside. She doesn't have time for this childish crap.

 

-

Ed picks up his beer to drink it. But instead he slams it down, and he walks away.

 

\----

**Outside of the restaurant.**

 

**\---**

Jordan storms around in the alley.

 

-

"Fucking childish idiot. Why can't he, just give a straight answer?" Jordan growls, as she paces.

 

"Because he's second guessing himself." Ed says, startling Jordan.

 

-

Jordan glares at Ed.

 

-

"Look Jordan, I have to ask-"

 

"No I'm not interested, romantically towards Ryan! What we have is strictly platonic! Yes I might flirt with him, but I try to remain within my boundaries." Jordan screams at Ed. "Why I have to clarify this. Is beyond me, and its stupid!"

 

"You're right. I'm sorry." Ed nods.

 

"Whatever. Look I'm going back inside, because I'm way too pissy." Jordan shoves past Ed.

 

"I deserve that." Ed mumbles to himself.


	22. Not happening... or is it?

**Back inside the restaurant.**

 

**\----**

"Hey everything okay?" Bailey asks, when she sees Jordan.

 

"Is it fair to say, I'm over guys tonight?" Jordan rolls her eyes.

 

"Aw but I love you." Ryan pouts.

 

-

Jordan can't resist giggling.

 

-

"Heads up." Bailey clears her throat.

 

-

Jordan pretends to read her menu.

 

-

Ed nods at Bailey and Ryan, he leans towards Jordan, and he whispers in her ear.

 

-

"Meet me back outside." Ed whispers.

 

"What? No!" Jordan says annoyed.

 

"Please." Ed stares at Jordan.

 

-

Jordan glares back at Ed.

 

-

"Dan please." Ed sighs.

 

"Five minutes." Jordan sighs annoyed.

 

-

Ed nods as he and Jordan walk back outside.

 

\----

**Outside of the restaurant (again).**

 

**\----**

Ed takes Jordan back into the alley.

 

-

"Okay, what now?" Jordan asks, crossing her arms.

 

"Put your arms down." Ed whispers.

 

"Excuse me?" Jordan furrows her brow.

 

"Jordan I need you to relax." Ed sighs.

 

"Relax why? Because you want to kiss me?" Jordan asks sarcastically.

 

-

Ed shakes his head.

 

-

"Oh please." Jordan laughs, uncrossing her arms.

 

"Jordan I'm sorry. I'm an asshole." Ed begins.

 

"Save it please. I'm not about to-"

 

-

Ed sighs.

 

-

"Yes you're an asshole. But you're daughter, is fucking adorable. Sucks for you that she isn't around." Jordan tries to lighten up, before turning to walk away.

 

"Jordan." Ed says, as he grabs her arm.

 

-

Jordan sighs as she stares into space annoyed.

 

-

"Look at me." Ed says, as he moves closer to Jordan.

 

-

Jordan refuses.

 

-

"Jordan." Ed chuckles slightly.

 

-

Jordan sticks to her stubbornness.

 

-

"Alright. Just remember, you made me do this." Ed smiles, as he pokes Jordan's nose.

 

-

Jordan goes cross-eyed, and then she glares at Ed.

 

-

Ed smiles as he rests a hand on Jordan's cheek.

 

-

"Um no." Jordan says, as she places her hand on Ed's chest.

 

-

Ed takes a step towards Jordan.

 

-

In return, Jordan tries pushing Ed back.

 

-

Ed doesn't move back, instead he steps closer to Jordan.

 

-

Jordan tries to keep pushing Ed back. She doesn't notice that, Ed's backing her towards the wall.

 

-

Ed continues to get closer to Jordan. Until her back hits the restaurant wall.

 

-

Jordan looks down confused when her back hits the wall. Then she looks back up at Ed.

 

-

Ed smirks.

 

-

Jordan's hand remains on Ed's chest. She's stopped trying to push him away.

 

-

Ed's hand remains on Jordan's cheek. The two stand still a moment, as they look at each other.


	23. A misunderstanding

"Well shit. There you two are." Ryan says, resting his hands on hips.

 

"What do you want Ryan?" Ed asks, slightly annoyed.

 

-

Jordan steps away Ed, and she takes her chance to walk inside.

 

-

"Just seeing what my two, crazy kids are up to." Ryan chuckles. "So whatcha doing?"

 

"Nothing now." Ed shakes his head.

 

-

Jordan nudges Ryan as she passes him.

 

-

"Oh did I- did I interrupt something?" Ryan asks, pretending to be to be shocked.

 

-

Ed shakes his head, as he follows Jordan inside.

 

\--

"Are you chasing after the girl?" Ryan asks, as he follows Ed.

 

-

Ed ignores Ryan, as they enter the restaurant.

 

-

"Are you going to, confess your love?" Ryan asks.

 

-

Ed looks around the restaurant. He continues to ignore Ryan.

 

-

"Do you think she's like you too?" Ryan asks, as he tries to bug Ed.

 

-

Ed clenches his jaw, when he sees Jordan at the bar.

 

\--

Jordan can be heard laughing. While she turns to the man next to her.

 

\--

"Uh-oh trouble in paradise?" Ryan gasps.

 

-

Ed marches over to Jordan.

 

\----

**At the bar.**

 

**-**

"Are you here alone?" A man asks, with a thick accent.

 

"Yes and no." Jordan shrugs, keeping her eyes on the wall behind the bar.

 

"A woman like you, shouldn't be alone." The man whispers.

 

"A woman like me, shouldn't have to hear cheesy lines." Jordan rolls her eyes.

 

"Does that mean, you'd come home with me?" The man asks.

 

-

Jordan laughs as she turns to the man.

 

-

The man looks past Jordan, and his eyes widen.

 

-

Jordan looks over her shoulder confused.

 

-

Ed roughly pulls Jordan back.

 

-

"Ed?" Jordan snaps confused.

 

-

Ed pulls his fist back, and he punches the man.

 

-

"Ed!" Jordan screams.

 

-

The man is dazed by the punch.

 

-

Ed is still angry, and he punches the man again.

 

-

"Ed stop!" Jordan screams, as she tries grabbing his arm.

 

-

Ed's seeing red as Jordan, tries pulling him back to reality.

 

-

"Stop!" Jordan screams.

 

\--

Ed's already caused a huge scene.

 

-

Ryan tries stepping in, before other people get involved.

 

\--

Jordan has ahold of Ed's arm, he angrily looks up at her, and he tries pulling his arm free.

 

-

Ed accidentally slaps Jordan.

 

-

Jordan yelps as she holds her cheek. That's enough to pull Ed from his anger.

 

\--

"Jordan-?" Ed looks at her confused.

 

-

Jordan looks at Ed surprised, confused, and angry.

 

\--

"Jordan?" Bailey grabs Jordan's shoulder.

 

-

Jordan looks at Bailey, while she still holds her cheek.

 

-

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Bailey says, while looking at Ed with disgust.

 

"Jordan!" Ed tries stopping them.

 

-

Bailey drags Jordan away.

 

\--

Ed's eyes follow Jordan and Bailey as they leave. His eyes catch Ryan speaking to, the restaurants manager/owner.


	24. What caused this?

**Outside the restaurant.**

 

**-**

"That son of a-" Jordan hisses angrily.

 

"Let me see." Bailey says, as she stops Jordan.

 

-

Jordan looks down as she takes her hand off her cheek.

 

-

"It's going to bruise." Bailey cringes.

 

"Fantastic. First he's an asshole, and then he's an asshole that hit me." Jordan shakes her head.

 

"He did almost start a bar fight too." Bailey shrugs.

 

"I don't even know why, he hit that guy?" Jordan says confused.

 

"Well what happened outside?" Bailey asks.

 

"Nothing. He didn't want to talk, or own up to being an ass. Ryan came outside, and I went inside." Jordan shortcuts her explanation.

 

"Ryan only came outside, because I sent him." Bailey cringes.

 

"Well he came out at the right time." Jordan shrugs.

 

"Jordan... you know Ed didn't mean, to hit you." Bailey sighs.

 

"It's whatever." Jordan rolls her eyes.

 

"Well don't make any rash decisions right now. At least until the morning." Bailey suggests.

 

"I've already finalized a decision." Jordan huffs.

 

"Jordan-" Bailey hesitates.

 

"It needs to be done." Jordan shrugs it off.

 

"Fine let's get you to your apartment." Bailey nods.

 

\----

**In the bar.**

 

**-**

Ryan drags Ed out of the bar.

 

-

"How much do I owe in damages?" Ed asks.

 

"To the bar? Uh never come back. But to Jordan-"

 

"Ryan I swear I didn't mean-"

 

"Oh I know, and I'm sure she does too. But she's going to hate you for punching the guy." Ryan shrugs.

 

"I just saw red Ryan. I don't know what came over me." Ed shakes his head.

 

"Why would punch a stranger? That's so unlike you." Ryan says confused.

 

"I heard her laugh, and she turned to that guy... I guess I got jealous?" Ed tries to make sense of his actions.

 

"So much for a professional relationship." Ryan scoffs.

 

"Ryan I asked for Jordan, to come out here. I was hoping to act on my feelings... But I failed, miserably." Ed sighs.

 

"Yeah you did." Ryan nods.

 

"Thanks." Ed says annoyed.


	25. Replaced

**The next morning on set.**

 

**-**

Ed arrives on set late. He tries rushing to Jordan's makeup trailer. Only to find someone else working in it.

 

-

"What's going on?" Ed asks confused.

 

"Hi I'm Jessica." The petite blonde introduces herself.

 

"Where's Jordan?" Ed asks still confused.

 

"Talking to the director." Jessica shrugs.

 

"Where's he?" Ed asks.

 

"I was just assigned today. I don't know anyone... I'm sorry." Jessica cringes embarrassed.

 

-

Ed nods as he leaves the trailer.

 

\----

**Five minutes of wondering around the set.**

 

**-**

Ed finds Jordan talking to Mads near the parking lot.

 

-

Jordan nods as Mads talks.

 

\--

Ed starts walking in their direction. He needs to know, what's going on.

 

-

Jordan spots Ed, anger is obvious in her features.

 

-

"It's okay Jordan." Mads is heard saying.

 

"Thank you." Jordan says, before she quickly walks away.

 

-

Ed reaches Mads, just as Ryan and Bailey leave with Jordan.

 

\--

"What's going on?" Ed asks confused.

 

"Jordan's been asked to be replaced. I'm sure you've already met Jessica." Mads sighs.

 

"Replaced? Why would she-?"

 

"She didn't want to talk about it. But from the bruise on her cheek." Mads shakes his head.

 

"Bruise?" Ed whispers the question.

 

"Yeah. She has a bruise covering most of her cheek. I assumed it was an abusive boyfriend." Mads shrugs.

 

-

Ed's heart drops.

 

-

"But we have Jessica now. I don't know what Jordan will do. But she'll have no problem getting another job." Mads shrugs again.

 

"This is all my fault." Ed mumbles to himself.

 

"What’s that?" Mads asks.

 

"Nothing." Ed shakes his head.

 

\----

**In the parking lot.**

 

-

"Are you okay?" Bailey asks Jordan.

 

"No." Jordan frowns.

 

"What's wrong?" Bailey asks.

 

"I hope Ella forgives me." Jordan sighs sadly.

 

"Oh Jordan..." Bailey frowns.

 

"She will Dan, she will." Ryan says, as he hugs Jordan.

 

-

Jordan starts to cry in Ryan's arms.

 

-

"We'll figure out a way, for you to see her." Bailey reassures Jordan, as she joins the hug.

 

-

Jordan nods as she sniffles.


End file.
